


burying bones

by the_marathon_continues



Series: SHIELD Team as Family [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Promptober, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: written for promptober day 12, graveyard at night.





	burying bones

**Author's Note:**

> written for promptober day 12, graveyard at night.

Robbie exhaled, slamming the Charger door shut, memories of Hell swirling in his head. It was after midnight, and though the light was meager, the sliver of the moon illuminating the night sky shone brighter than all his days in Hell combined. 

“Crappy night be here, huh?” Daisy’s voice was raspy. It was the first time she’d spoken since they made the trip.

Robbie snorted. "Is it ever a good night to be trespassing in a cemetery?" He hefted the shovel and began to work, breaking up the dirt at the gravesite. "You gonna give me a hand, chica? These bones aren't gonna bury themselves.”

Daisy's mouth ticked upward and she picked up the other shovel they'd brought. "You didn't have to do this. I would've come alone."

"_You_ don't have to do this either," Robbie said pointedly. "These are just bones."

"If only anything in my life was that simple."

Robbie didn't reply.

Daisy was burying Jiaying's bones, and he didn't know what to say.


End file.
